Hope Peak's Babbies
by Stealth Photographer
Summary: Chisa Yukizome got a job teaching at Hope's Peak but it's not the class she thought she would be teaching


Today was going to be a good day. Chisa was sure of this. She would continue to think this, even if a man she barely knew was hurling into a trashcan right in front of her eyes. Chisa impatiently twiddled her thumbs, wondering when the actual procedure would start. She sat in front of two men: Jin Kirigiri, the principal of the school she would look into, and Koichi Kizakura, the man that was...well, throwing up.

Chisa breathed deeply through the nose, holding in her frustrations. Her love, Kyosuke Munakata had asked of her to investigate Hope's Peak, the school she had visited in question. Of course, Chisa had obeyed him without question, but who would have thought that it would begin so strangely?

"Are you feeling okay, sir?" Chisa asked the man.

Koichi wiped the corner of his mouth, appearing exhausted. "Just give me a few hours...I will be fine."

Nodding, Chisa turned to the principal, "So you want me to be in charge of his class for a while?"

"That would be the plan." Principal Kirigiri said.

"Well, it sounds wonderful! I'm so excited!" Chisa smiled, "Just point me to the classroom and I'll be out of your hair!"

Principal Kirigiri paused to rummage through his desk. "Here's the thing: you aren't going to be in charge of a regular class."

"...What do you mean?" Chisa could only wonder what he meant.

Meanwhile, in the Hope Peak Nursery Room, several toddlers were playing by themselves. Of course, it wasn't responsible for any adult to leave many young children alone, but this was Hope's Peak. Anything goes in a place like that.

The room was dressed in light pinks and blues. Sunlight came through the windows in bright streaks, and the children seemed content by themselves. A young boy with a beanie strapped to his head had countless hot wheels in his arms. He waddled over to a little, blonde girl. She was by far, the fanciest. A large bow sat on top of her hair.

"What do you think of my cars, Sonia?!" The little Kazuichi Soda was behind the girl, but she seemed uninterested. She was too busy petting a bunch of hamsters with a silver-haired, stoic child named Peko.

"Ah! The squeaks! So cute!" Sonia became overwhelmed with the adorableness.

Peko brought one small hamster to her face and smiled slightly, "It is...so fluffy."

Throwing his cars to the floor, Kazuichi walked up with angry steps. "Hey, stop distracting Sonia with the hamsters!"

Peko grabbed a plastic sword that had laid next to her and swung it at Kazuichi. "Don't bother the fluffy."

Kazuichi groaned, "What's the big deal about a bunch of hamsters?"

A dramatic-looking boy with black hair and a huge scarf wrapped around his neck stepped forward with an evil grin. "You fool! These aren't hamsters, but my Dark Devas of Destruction!"

Sonia looked at them and said, "They don't look that dark, but maybe they are behind the fluffy fur."

Just then, Chisa walked into the room and took a look at her surroundings. All of the children were all in separate groups, not playing together as a class. "What is going on here?"

Hiyoko, an extra small girl with pigtails and a tiny kimono pointed at the intruder, "Who's this ugly, tall lady?"

Chisa just smiled and ignored her, "I'm your new Nanny. My name is Chisa Yukizome!"

The heir of the Kuzuryu Clan, Fuyuhiko stuck his tongue out. "What are you talking about, stupid? Mr. Drunky is our caregiver."

Chisa put a finger to her lips, "Oh, he will be in the bathroom for a while, so I will be here in the meantime!"

A sickly appearing boy, named Nekomaru, began to laugh to himself. "That happened to me once!"

"I guess we all have at one point..." Chisa paused before she began to clap her hands together, desperate to attain their attention. "But why are none of you playing together?"

Mahiru, a freckled girl with red hair, was playing with a toy camera, responded. "But Miss Lady, the big people said we needed to play with the toys we liked. They said nothing about playing with each other.

Chisa just sighed, "But you are in the season of your youth! You all can play together and use your imagination."

Chiaki, a very tired girl spoke up quietly. Chisa hadn't realized how close the child was to her leg. "What is imagination?"

Seeing the small handheld game next to the girl, Chisa patted her on the head, "You know those games you like to play?" Chiaki nodded her head. Chisa continued, "Well, imagination is pretending you are in that world with those characters or even being those characters."

Chiaki's eyes lit up, "I could pretend I'm running and collecting rings?"

Chisa was impressed, "Yes, but you could have even more fun pretending with the others. Do you understand?"

"The others?" Chiaki gulped and shyly looked over to the other children, happily playing by themselves. "I dunno if they...would like to play with me."

"Nonsense. I know if you put yourself out there a little, they would love to play with you." With a certain gentleness, Chisa pushed Chiaki closer to a grinning girl and her toy guitar. Smiling to herself, Chisa sat down in the rocking chair and watched.

"Hiya, hiya, hiya!" Ibuki, the hyper child, screamed, "Do you want tickets to my concert?!"

"Sure, maybe...But what if we're late for your concert?" Chiaki held her game console tightly in her hands, trying to relax. "We should take a shortcut into the woods."

Ibuki gasped, "I'm late for my concert?! Oh no, we better hurry!"

Just then, they imagined trees that appeared around them and it got a lot darker. Ibuki grabbed Chiaki's hands, "Quick! Before it gets too dark!" The two of them jumped over rocks and fallen twigs on the rough path when suddenly, a small pig appeared before them. It wasn't pink but purple. She looked rather sad.

"Oink oink. I'm a pig." The girl in question, Mikan, tried to give her best swine impression, "Th-That's what Hiyoko says!"

Chiaki let out a small grin, "You are a cute piggy."

Mikan's cheeks grew pink and she puffed up her chest for confidence, "I'm th-the guardian pig th-that's blocking the path." She then walked forward and tripped on her face.

"Oh no, are you okay?" Chiaki asked. The girl whimpered into the carpet.

Ibuki started to drool, "I'm hungry! I want some bacon, piggy!"

"Eep!" Mikan screamed and hid her face away from the other girls, "If you re-really want to eat me, then it-it's okay! I deserve it!"

Chiaki helped Mikan up, "Don't worry, we won't eat you."

Ibuki groaned to herself, "Oh man, all I wanted was some bacon!"

Chiaki ignored Ibuki and lightly touched Mikan's hand. "We are on our way to a concert...Do you want to come with us?"

Appearing truly happy for a split second, Mikan nodded her head and the three of them continued through the woods on their quest.

Meanwhile, Peko and Fuyuhiko were watching the three on their imaginary adventure.

"What are they doing? It looks...stupid." Fuyuhiko said this, but he couldn't help but be a little jealous of how much fun they seemed to be having.

"They're using their imagination, Young Master," Peko replied.

Fuyuhiko shushed the girl, "I thought I told you not to call me that when Mom and Dad aren't around!"

"Yes, Young Master," Peko said. Fuyohiko groaned in response, finally getting an idea.

Suddenly, he grabbed her hand. "We can use our imagination too, and I bet it will be a million times better than theirs!" Fuyuhiko faked a confident smile as they walked over to them.

Chiaki, Ibuki, and Mikan had left the closure of the woods and had made it to a bright and exciting city. Colors were everywhere. The girls' eyes shone with wonder.

"Now where is that silly concert building?" Ibuki brought two hands to her face, "Help me, Chiaki! I can't find it!"

"Well, I dunno-" Chiaki was interrupted by Peko and Fuyuhiko, who had stepped right in front of the trio. They appeared fierce and kind of scary, in a cute sort of way of course.

Fuyuhiko glared at the girls, "You are trespassing in our territory! Why are you here?"

In her best action to protect her friends, Chiaki guided the two others behind her. "Please, sir, we are three lost travelers looking for the concert building, so Ibuki can perform."

Ibuki threw up her hands, "Yeah! and then we are going to eat some bacon after the show!"

"Ah, please! N-Not bacon!" Mikan cried.

Chiaki patted her head. "No, we'll just have normal bacon. Don't worry."

Stepping in front of Fuyuhiko, Peko brought down her sword."We can guide you through the city."

Chiaki bowed her head, "Thank you."

The five continued through the city, moving along as a group. Chisa stood on a nearby roof, peering down at them. "Look at all of them...I wonder what they will imagine next?"

Meanwhile, Nekomaru and a smaller and darker girl were wrestling as they normally did. Full of energy, the girl attacked Nekomaru over and over again. Every time he pushed her down, she would get back up.

Nekomaru crossed his arms, "Come on, Akane. I'm barely tapping you, and you're falling constantly! You've got to hold your ground better than that."

"Just you wait, Nekomaru! I'll make you wish it was nap time soon enough!" Akane yelled. Before her fist could hit his side, she stopped and looked over to see a group of five kids wobbling around.

"I've never seen all of them hang out before…" Akane wondered, "I wonder what's up?"

"Why don't we go see?" With a curious smile, Nekomaru guided Akane to the group.

The five toddlers, Chiaki, Ibuki, Mikan, Peko and Fuyuhiko were walking through the city as Peko was pointing out the sites. "Over in that building is where all the fluffy creatures are at."

Mikan gasped, "Fluffy creatures?"

"Mhm, Peko loves animals," Fuyuhiko nodded.

"Fluffy Animals," Peko said.

"Yeargh!" A sudden loud noise shook the city. Two children jumped out in front of the group. It was Akane and Nekomaru, looking as wild as ever.

Peko held up her sword, "Stand down and let us pass, citizens."

Akane wasn't paying attention, "Where are ya going!? And are ya gonna eat that pig?"

"Akane, no!" Nekomaru scolded her with a soft tap on the shoulder.

"Eek!" Mikan hid behind Chiaki and Ibuki, cowering in fear.

Chiaki just shook her head, "This isn't a pig you can eat. She is our friend."

Akane sighed, "She looks yummy but fine…"

"We are on our way to a concert so I can perform." Ibuki's eyes sparkled, "Do you guys wanna come?!"

"Sure, we can come!" Nekomaru smiled, "I kinda need to go anyways…"

Fuyuhiko just shook his head, "Too much information, man."

With two new partners with them, the group of friends continued on their journey to the concert venue.

In the corner of the room, Sonia and Gundham were feeding the Dark Devas of Destruction. Kazuichi sat over to the side, glowering at the boy when they noticed the other gathering.

"Oh, look how much fun they are having, Gundham!"

Gundham wasn't phased, "The forces of darkness are gathering them for a meeting."

"I wonder what they are doing?" Sonia asked as Chisa walked all the way over to them. She looked up at her."Nanny Yukizome, what are they doing?"

"Oh, well...They are using their imagination!"

Sonia asked, "What is imagination?"

Chisa remained confused that another child didn't even know what that was, "Imagination is where you pretend the world is different than where you are or pretend you are something else."

"Ah! That sounds so fun!" Sonia got excited, "So I could make believe I am a plumber or something?"

Chisa raised her eyebrows, "If you wanted, then yes!"

Hearing her advice, Sonia grabbed both Gundham and Kazuichi's hands and said, "Come, we will meet the others on our beasts!"

The gang of now seven children continued to travel through the city. The colors of the buildings flashed by them. It was a beautiful sight for all of them. While they were all preoccupied, Sonia, Gundham, and Kazuichi appeared before all of them, riding giant hamsters.

Peko smiled with interest, "Oh, it's a giant fluffy."

Sonia proclaimed above them, "We are the Hamster Riding Plumbers of the Underworld, and we were called to fix a pipe!"

Kazuichi was the most unimpressed out of all of them, "Do we have to be Plumbers?"

"But aren't they a noble profession?" Sonia asked.

"They sure are!" Nekomaru laughed.

"See, Kazuichi? Plumbers are royal!"

"If you say so…" Kazuichi grumbled.

Chiaki piped up, "Maybe the pipe is where Ibuki is about to perform...You should come with us and help all of her fans."

Kazuichi put his head in his hands, "I don't feel like it."

"We will follow and save the day." Sonia ignored Kazuichi and pumped her fist into the air with vigor.

Kazuichi changed his mind, "I agree with Sonia! We're on the case!"

Sonia grabbed Chiaki's hand and pulled her up on the hamster with her. "You shall ride on the Royal Hamst...- I mean, Royal Dark Deva with me!"

Chiaki thought for a moment, "Royal? I thought you were a plumber, not a princess."

"That is right. It's my bad."

Mikan's voice came as a peep above the others, "C-Can't you be both?"

"A Royal Plumber?" Sonia asked.

Chiaki tilted her head, "Perhaps a Plumber Princess?"

"What a great idea!" Sonia hugged Chiaki with glee, "You are amazing, Chiaki!" Chiaki just blushed as the ten of them continued on. Some were on hamsters, and some were not. The most important part was that they were all having fun.

Teruteru, Mahiru and Hiyoko were gathered around an Easy-Bake Oven, watching the batter come to form from inside.

Teruteru's eyes had not left the oven. "Wait till you try my cake! It's to die for."

Hiyoko huffed to herself, "It's going to be ugly, just like you!"

"Ugly?!"

Mahiru broke the tension, "Maybe we should try it before we judge." She noticed the gang of ten kids wandering around the nursery. "I wonder what they are up to."

"Probably something dumb…" Hiyoko said, "They aren't paying any attention to me!"

Mahiru grabbed Hiyoko's hand and pulled on Teruteru's sleeve. "Let's go check it out!"

The Fluffy Dark Devas of Destruction lead the way through the city with Peko guarding the rear. When they spotted Teruteru, Mahiru, and Hiyoko standing there, the group stopped once more.

Chiaki asked, "What brings you to the big city?"

"City?! What are you talking about, stupid?" Hiyoko crossed her arms, letting the sleeves hang loose.

Mahiru thought about an answer before continuing, "Oh, they must be playing pretend! It's like when you pretend to dance for an audience."

Chiaki piped up, "You are a dancer? Oh, I'm glad we found you. As a famous dancer, you must know where the concert is."

"Concert? What concert?"

"The concert where Ibuki will perform. See?" Chiaki pointed to Ibuki, "She's gonna be late…"

"Yup, yup! And we don't want that." Ibuki responded.

Hiyoko finally gave in to the game, "So, you must be the guitar player that's going to do the music for my big dance number!"

"It's gonna rock so hard! You have no idea!"

Fuyuhiko glanced at Mahiru, "With your camera, I guess you're gonna be a cameraman for the concert."

Mahiru saluted, "That's right! Ace Reporter Koizumi at your service."

Chiaki looked at Teruteru, "And you must be the head chef to help with the party after the show."

"With food like this, you will dine in peace!" Teruteru brought his cake out of the oven he carried with him. He showed it off like it was the most precious gem in the world.

"That looks so yummy!" Akane yelled, "Alright! Let's get going so we can eat!"

The thirteen of them walked up to Ryota, who was drawing on a sketch pad, and Nagito, who was standing by the door. They both seemed preoccupied with themselves.

Chiaki hopped off of the hamster and turned to Nagito, "Excuse me, good sir, is this the performance hall?"

Nagito seemed to fall into their game almost at once, "I'm not a sir, madam. I'm but a lowly guard protecting this place for the truly talented."

Chiaki couldn't help but be a little stunned at his lack of confidence, "Well, we are here to perform." She turned to Ryota, "And you must be the set designer."

Ryota shyly looked up at her from where he drew to himself. "The backdrop is all set up and ready."

At once, all of the kids cheered with excitement. Sonia twirled her dress and ran forward. "Let's go, everyone!"

Sonia, Gundham, and Soda pretended to fix the water pipes, royally of course. After that, Ibuki and Hiyoko had climbed onto the couch and gave their best performance. It was incredible, and all of the kids had a blast. When the concert had come to a close, everyone had taken a bite out of Teruteru's cake.

Afterward, Chisa was on the phone with Kyosuke. "Well, it's not the class we thought it was going to be, but I am sure we can still uncover…" She drifted off, staring ahead of her.

Over the phone, Kyosuke called for her in confusion, "What happened? Why did you stop talking?"

In front of Chisa, fifteen toddlers had all collapsed from exhaustion. It was the perfect day, but now they were all asleep peacefully in a huge dogpile.

Chisa just smiled to herself, "Hey, so we never talked about kids, have we?'


End file.
